Stacker Pentecost
Marshal Stacker Pentecost is the tritagonist of the movie Pacific Rim. He was portrayed by Idris Elba, who has previously played John Luther in the titular BBC show, Luther, and Heimdall in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is Raleigh Becket's commanding officer and the leader of the Jager program, humanity's last line of defence against the Kaiju. He sacrifices his life by detonating a nuclear payload on the back of his Jager, allowing Raleigh and Mako to destroy the Breach and seal the Kaiju and their masters off from the world. Biography Early Life Stacker was born on December 30, 1985 to Obadel and Viviane Pentecost, and is the brother of Luna Pentecost. Additionally, he is also related to Duke Pentecost, but their exact relation is unknown. Stacker and Luna both lost their parents nineteen years before the Trespasser attacked London. At an unknown time in their youth, both Stacker and Luna joined the Royal Air Force. When the Kaiju arrived destroying cities, Luna revealed to Stacker that she volunteered to fight them alongside her friend, Tamsin Sevier. Though baffled by the idea, Stacker told Luna to be careful, but she would be killed during the battle. Her death was a great blow to him, and devoted his life to destroy the Kaiju, and wanted to help the military find a way to do so. Jaeger Career When the Pan Pacific Defense Corps was formed, Pentecost backed Jasper Schoenfeld and Caitlin Lightcap’s Jaeger Program, and agreed to be their first test subject. He was one of the first to test the Lightcap's Pons system, but was barely unable to move his fingers. Despite the set back, the defense corps backed and funded the project. Stacker trained to be a Jaeger pilot, became a liaison in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, and worked alongside Luna's friend, Tasmin. Stacker's career lasted for two years, and ran a dozen of missions with Herc Hansen. During a mission in 2016, Stacker was forced to work a Jaeger by himself when Tasmin was knocked unconscious. He was able to destroy a monster in Tokyo, saving a little girl named Mako Mori. Stacker accused Tasmin of fluking her lost of conscious, but she revealed that she has cancer from the Coyote's nuclear reactor. Putting aside his retirement, Stacker asked Tasmin what he could do, but she told him to retire and live his life. Stacker was then diagnosed with terminal cancer, and was told if he piloted another jaeger, the physical and mental stress would kill him. He was assigned to the Jaeger Academy, and chose to teach future Jaeger pilots. Remembering the girl he saved in Tokyo, Stacker adopted Mako since he they could relate to losing family members from the Kaiju. Stacker would also warn Jaeger pilots and brothers, Yancy and Raleigh Becket that disregarding their bond could kill them. He then brought Mako to Tasmin, and the three had a tearful embrace. Pacific Rim Gallery Stacker-Comics.jpg|Stacker in the comics. Stacker_Pentecost_Official.png Stacker-Armor.jpg|Stacker in his Jaeger suit. 640.jpeg Stackerpentacaust-coyotetango.jpg|Stacker in Tokyo, saving Mako. Stacker_Final_Moment.png|Stacker's final moments before his death. Trivia *The character was modeled after Colonel Shikishima from Akira. *Tom Cruise was offered the role, but was unable due to scheduling conflicts of Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. *Idris Elba watched footage of politicians, Ridley Scotts' Gladiator, and Mel Gibson's Braveheart to prepare for the role. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Military Category:Big Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Guardians Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Siblings Category:Tokusatsu Heroes